A number of analog applications, such as display column drivers, level shifters and circuits used in the automotive industry require dual direction voltage tolerance. ESD clamps such as snapback NMOS devices and SCRs work well in providing forward ESD protection but do not provide a current path when reverse biased. The present invention seeks to provide a structure that will provide a current path both when the device is forward biased as well as when it is reverse biased.